


Laundry Day

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas hated laundry day. Perhaps Axel could change his mind? Repost from ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie from 2009 that I don't hate and I just wanted to post it over here because I don't hate it.

Two things are inevitable in life. There are good days and there are bad days.

I always looked forward to the good days. The days when I didn't have to work and the day could be spent lazing around with my friends on top of the clock tower, eating sea-salt ice cream and pretzels until we damn near exploded. Or spending a little time with my twin brother, Sora, usually playing a friendly game of Guitar Hero or Grand Theft Auto (and by friendly, I mean it usually ended with one of us hitting the other with the controller and refusing to speak with each other for several days. Who would have thought Sora was so competitive?) or watching some lame movie that was only released in some country I've never heard of.

Yeah, I love those days.

Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days.

This morning started out with me waking up to the phone ringing right next to my head. Now that early in the morning, the only thing my brain could register was why the _fuck_ was somebody calling so early? I was very happily tangled with the lanky body of my boyfriend and was not intent on moving anytime soon thank you very much. But the phone just wouldn't stop ringing, and do you know how _annoying_ that is when you're still half asleep?

I blindly reached for the phone, absolutely refusing to move from my Axel cocoon.

“H'llo...?” I answered, my voice still choked with sleep. I swore that if it wasn't important, somebody was going to meet something explosive.

 _“Dude, where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!”_ It was Demyx on the other end, calling from the restaurant where we worked. And judging from the noise in the background, they were swamped.

“...the fuck?” I dumbly replied, rolling over to check my alarm clock. I was soon to find that it wasn't displaying the correct time; or _any_ time for that matter, considering it was currently missing. I woke up fully then.

“What time is it?” I asked into the phone while bolting upright, looking for where my alarm clock could have possibly gone.

 _“It's like 10:40. Hurry your ass up. Larxene is **pissed**!”_ I heard Demyx babble something to one of the customers before hanging up the phone. I slammed the phone back on the receiver, noting the broken pile of plastic and wires that sat on the ground at the opposite side of the room.

Goddammit! Axel had destroyed another alarm clock!

“Axel!” I said, shaking his shoulder in attempt to wake him up. “Axel!”

He only groaned, mumbling something about lawn gnomes before rolling over and going back to sleep.

I didn't have time to play the Axel wake-up game. I had to get to work before Larxene made a steak out of me!

To make a long story short, things only went downhill from there. I didn't have any clean work clothes,so I had to wear some dirty ones. I fell down the stairs on the way out the door. And Larxene pretty much told me I was fired if I was late one more time. And add to that all the little things that happened in between, I was in an _awesome_ mood by the time I left for home.

The entire walk home was spent coming up with all the ways in which this was Axel's fault. Now don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but I seriously want to strangle him sometimes. Ever since I met him in kindergarten, he's had a knack for doing stupid things. The first time I really considered homicide was back in sixth grade, when he decided it would be “so cool” to set off fireworks at a school dance. Back then, we were just starting to get interested in sex and there were two girls we were drooling over at the time. I was into this girl, Naminé, while Axel was after Larxene, who is my current boss, and they turned us both down for the dance because I was “too short” and Axel was “too skinny” and we generally weren't cool enough. Yeah, I never really understood girls either. So Axel comes up with this plan to make us cool, because girls like bad boys, right?

I'm not sure _who_ he obtained the fireworks from, or _how_ he got them for that matter. I mean, who in their right mind would sell fireworks to an eleven-year-old kid? And not just _any_ eleven-year-old kid, but _Axel_ at that? I could see maybe some bottle rockets, but what Axel showed up with were some very dangerous fireworks.

He set everything up behind the bleachers, and I had my usual questions and doubts but hey, Naminé was cute and I wanted her to like me.

Well, anyway, the gymnasium caught on fire and Axel and I were busted and suspended for a month. I was grounded until the next school year started and Axel had to suffer a summer of military boot camp under the command of some crazy Marine chick named Tifa. Not to mention that setting fireworks off at a dance is something that without fail goes on your criminal record. Larxene and Naminé still never thought we were cool after that.

The second time I wanted to strangle him was when he asked me out in our junior year of high school. The first thing I'm gonna say is that Axel's idea of “subtle” is slightly jaded. Okay, it's totally non-existent. His inability to think before acting always got him into trouble. He's always been a natural flirt, especially around me. I always just thought he was being Axel. He'd make some perverted comment, grab my ass, and then it was like “Hey Blondie, you play the new Soulcalibur game yet?” or something else along those lines, and everything went back to normal. So we go to this party in eleventh grade, and for both of us, it's our first time drinking, so when he started getting all touchy-feely, I just thought it was the effects of Axel being drunk.

Now if Axel had come out with something like “Hey Roxas, I like you as more than friends, will you go out with me?” I might have handled it a little better. But like I said, he doesn't have much of an idea of what subtle is, and instead of saying something heartfelt and romantic, he just shoved me up against a wall and started kissing any part of me that he could reach. I freaked out needless to say. I got a ride home from Riku and wouldn't speak to Axel again for a week.

Before that, I had never even considered questioning my sexuality. As far as I had been concerned, I was your typical sixteen-year-old boy; into boobs and sex and just having the opportunity to make it into a bed with a hot girl. So I was a little bit freaked out when I found myself _wanting_ to kiss him back. But instead of responding like I should have, I just pushed him off, called him a fag, and left.

Over that next week, I struggled with the realization that I might actually like him that way. I mean, he was my best friend, and a _guy_ for that matter, and I wasn't gay. I attributed the feelings to the fact that I had been drunk at the time and oh my God, my best friend just fucking _kissed_ me, what the hell was I supposed to do? Before I even knew what I was doing, I found myself outside his bedroom window and him staring at me with a sadness in his eyes that I never wanted to see again.

We became official that night.

The third time I almost murdered him was when he beat my high score at Guitar Hero. Yeah, I know, it's a stupid thing to get pissed about, but seriously, how would _you_ feel if after spending three long months of getting nearly perfect scores, you plug in the PlayStation to see “BOO-YAH!” where _your_ name used to be? Yeah. Irritating, right?

So yeah, my having a bad day today? Totally Axel's fault.

As I approached our apartment complex, the only thing I was focused on was how Axel was going to pay for my bad day. Okay, so maybe it wasn't his fault that I spilled a pot of hot coffee down my pants or that some moron decided to drive by me too fast and spray me with water the second after I left the restaurant; but he did destroy my alarm clock and make me late which started everything. Okay, so maybe I was being a PMS-y emo bitch, but in my mind it was justified dammit!

I climbed the stairs that led to our apartment door, my clothes sagging the entire way. God, what I wouldn't give for some clean clothes. And a hot bath. But mainly the clean clothes, since I already felt gross wearing the ones that I had on now, which were dirty when I put them on. But as I thought about it, I didn't _have_ any clean clothes... and if I didn't have any, that meant Axel didn't have any either.

_Fuuuuuuuuck...._

Today was _Laundry Day_.

Now if I lived anything close to a normal life, this wouldn't have bothered me in the slightest. But you gotta remember, I live with Axel, the king of laziness. Seriously, I've never met anyone who worked so hard at being lazy. And when it came to doing laundry, you had a better chance of squeezing a hippo through a drinking straw than getting Axel to do his own laundry. And even if he wanted to do his own laundry, I wouldn't let him. Not after the last time.

Well, we used to have this really nice washing machine, where you just pushed a few buttons and voila! I practically _knew_ how you like your clothes. Pretty cool, right? Well, nice expensive washing machine... meet Axel.

I don't know how he came up with the idea that he had to put one cap-full of detergent per item that was being washed, but he did, and it didn't take long for the entire laundry room plus half of our kitchen to become one giant soapy mess. Yeah, another stupid move I wanted to kill him for. Bye bye nice expensive washing machine.

He apologized profusely and offered to buy a new washing machine, and had I been, you know, smarter, I would have gone with him.. Because what does he bring home? Not a nice, new washing machine that's for sure. Axel, in his attempt to be frugal for once, brought home this tiny one-load washing machine that had to be at least as old as I was. Seriously, you have to run your clothes through at least three times to get them even _remotely_ clean, and it makes a racket like you wouldn't believe, clacking and clanging away and basically sounding like it was going to explode. Can you say migraine?

So I knew what to expect when I opened that door.

Sure enough, there was Axel, in all of his subtlety, lounging on the couch with his nose buried in a magazine with some band from Norway that I've never heard of on the front cover...

...Stark naked.

“Hey Rox,” he said casually, flipping the page.

“Do your own goddamn laundry. I've had a bad day,” I replied, throwing my apron onto the kitchen table.

He turned his head to look at me, smirking all the while. “What, you can;t tell me you don't want _this_ now do you?” He stretched himself out on the couch, putting his magazine down and looking at me with his seductive green eyes. I just rolled my eyes and snorted, walking into the laundry room to get a load started.

He followed me with that cat-like walk of his into the laundry room, where I was already busy trying to set the washing machine to the settings I needed it on. God, I hated this thing. The knobs were always falling off and I could barely read anything on it because it was so old and worn out. I was amazed it even worked.

With the water now running, I put the detergent in the wash (one capful per _load_ , got that memorized Axel?) and started throwing clothes in. I don't know whose, I just know they were piled on the floor and they were starting to smell. I followed it by shedding my shirt and throwing it in last, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

“What's got you in such a mood?” He asked, burying his face in my neck. I got a good whiff of his scent then. He's been using my shampoo again...

“Long day,” I sighed, leaning into the embrace. “Long, _painful_ , day.”

“Sounds fun,” Axel replied with sarcasm, kissing my neck. It tickled, and I felt my tenseness ease up. Even if Axel was the root of most of my pain, he was very good at alleviating it as well.

“It's your fault,” I said bluntly.

“What!? How's it _my_ fault?”

I spun around in his arms until I was facing him, and leaned back against the washing machine, which was now starting its wash cycle.

“My alarm clock. Ring any bells?”

“Oh,” he said dumbly, hanging his head. “Well, you know how I am when I wake up in the middle of a good dream. And then I woke up with my morning wood and no Roxy there to take care of it.”

He kissed me then and I melted right there. Smart-ass bastard knew just how to get me. Just put on the sexy act and I would forgive him for just about anything. And the fact that he was leaning against me naked wasn't helping me keep my bad mood. I swear, one day I'll get him back.

He dragged the kiss out, only putting enough tongue in to tease me. Bastard. He pulled away and, embarrassingly enough, I whined.

“Ooh, we having a change of mood?” He teased, running his hands up my bare torso. I shivered at his touch. How is it that this man had so much power over me?

“Ass,” I taunted back, pulling him closer so I could attach myself to his neck. He moaned at this, and I took pride in knowing that I had the same effect on him as well. I smirked into my ministrations, only pulling away when I knew I had left my bruise. Axel was mine. I wanted everyone to know this.

He kissed me again, more passionately this time and I felt his hands move to my hips, holding me steady against the now violently thrashing washing machine. I payed no attention to the washing machine; I was too caught up in Axel to care. It was the way he ground our hips together, his obvious arousal rubbing through thick denim against mine. What? I was currently being mauled by a smoking hot redhead, of course I was turned on. What do you expect?

Axel wasted no time in undoing my belt and jeans, always being the one to rush into things (remember the night when we officially got together? That was also the first time we had sex. I'm not complaining though; it was amazing) while I was the one who wanted to savor it. Though this time, I was feeling rather desperate myself.

It was only a matter of seconds before my pants and boxers slipped off and I felt myself being lifted up onto the washing machine. I moaned when the cold air brushed my erection, and moaned even louder when Axel's mouth found its way to the tip of my cock.

“Axel...” I breathed out as he began sucking me off, his piercing green eyes locked onto mine the entire time. He gagged a few times, as the washing machine was throwing me around quite a bit. His own fault for starting a fuck session on top of our busted washer.

“Feeling better yet?” he asked with a smirk from around me, but I didn't have time to answer before he practically swallowed me whole, his throat clenching tightly around me. It was then that the washer gave a particularly nasty lurch, sending me deeper than he had been expecting which sent him into a coughing fit. I couldn't help but laugh.

Axel took a moment to recover before looking back up at me with half-lidded eyes ad that goddamn smirk. Something seemed to click behind his eyes and that smirk widened into a grin. I knew that grin. That was the grin he got any time when I was about to become his guinea pig.

He leaned forward over the washing machine, pushing me back so that I was leaning against the wall.

“We're gonna try something new today, Roxy,” he purred.

Axel crawled toward me, his movements disrupted by the thrashing of the washer. Despite that, it was still sexy, and I took no second thoughts about capturing his lips with my own. My mind and thoughts began to cloud; there was nothing that could take my focus away from Axel. Not the shaking washing machine. Not the coffee burns on my legs. Nothing.

Heated moments passed and two fingers began probing at my entrance. I groaned at the touch. Wanting more from him as Axel began trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck, nipping and biting every so often. I shifted my hips a little, and he took the hint and thrust his fingers inside. I hissed a bit; the penetration was sharper than normal without any form of lubricant, but I adjusted quickly. And the vibrations that were emanating from the washing machine were sending a new jolt through my body, and through his hand. It felt amazing, and I wanted more of it. Another finger soon joined the first two, and then another, and all I could focus on was how good everything felt. I needed him inside me, now.

“A-Axel... please...” I ground out, followed by a loud moan as Axel's fingers briefly made contact with my sweet spot before leaving me altogether.

He climbed on top of the too-small washing machine with me, switching our positions to better accommodate us both. The position was awkward and kind of uncomfortable, with Axel on his knees on top of a pitching washing machine holding me at a semi-comfortable angle against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck for better leverage, while his hands remained perfectly planted on my butt to keep me from slipping.

He entered slowly and gently, and I bit down on his shoulder, holding him closer as I tried to drown out the pain. Axel was a lot bigger than a few fingers, and as a result, it took my body a little bit longer to adjust. We sat like that for a few moments, our breathing labored and the vibrations of the washing machine sending a whole new pleasure through both of our bodies.

When he moved, the only way I could respond was by throwing my head back in pleasure as Axel and the washing machine brushed against my sweet spot.

“Oh God... Axel!” I cried out as he thrust deep and hard and spent spasm after spasm of pure pleasure searing through my body.

“Roxas! Fuck... so delicious...” he responded, before clamping his lips down on mine and silencing my cries of bliss.

It was times like these that reminded me why I fell in love with him in the first place. Yeah, sure, there were times when he pissed me off, but he always found a way to remedy his mistakes. Whether it be a surprise dinner, a simple apology, or an amazing fuck on top of a busted washing machine, things would turn out okay. I would forgive him for whatever idiotic thing he did, and we would go back to just loving each other. I would always go back to just loving Axel.

Another hard thrust and I felt myself losing it. Axel knew how to work me, and I didn't even had time to warn him before I came all over us both, screaming out his name as I did. He followed immediately after and I felt him shudder as his warmth spilled inside me, and we both slumped into a heap on top of the washing machine. We were both a pile of pants and satisfied moans and whispered “thank you”s and kisses.

“I love you,” Axel whispered, holding me close. “Sorry I broke your alarm clock.”

“You're forgiven,” I replied, planting a kiss on his chest

A few moments passed and the only sounds were of our breathing and the washing machine beneath us. Then I had a sudden revelation.

“Hey Axel?” I asked.

“Hm” He looked down at me.

“I think I'm starting to like this washing machine,” I said with a grin. He smirked back at me.

“Told you you'd like it,” he said, nuzzling my face just as the washer stopped, ready for its next load.


End file.
